Constelations
by azara12
Summary: Albus goes to Hogwarts with a million questions and uncertainties, is he ready for Hogwarts more importantly is Hogwarts ready for him! Knowing he has a terrible secret he goes into his first few years of his education with his head bowed and focused on education... what is his draw to the Mysterious Malfoy heir? Who seems determined to unearth the mystery of Albus Severus Potter!


Constelations Chapter 1: The beginning

Albus Severus loved constelations, he didn't know what it was about them, every time he looked up at the stars he felt a sense of unknowing and the sheer vastness of the universe. People, most people, are afraid of the un-known. Whether it be disease, the dark and most commonly death, Albus wasn't, he adored the un-known, adventure was what he craved the most and this is precisely why on the eve of his 8th birthday he hatched a plan, a most marvelous plan it was! He would sneak out in the dead of night and go to watch the meateor shower, the very same meteor shower his father had previously forbidded him of going to see. He got dressed his hands shaking with anticipation and excitement he fumbled with the door and his heart beating hard with the thrill of doing something naughty and the fact he could be caught at any moment... but no he was out, he had done it! He felt a great sense of pride at having successfully snuck out and he was just climbing the hill when he heard a noise, a sound coming from behing him... He started to shake, this time with fear, He turned, and as he turned he saw a snapping of HUGE jaws, the jaws of death, with a split second hesatation he launched himself backwards and the werewolf only skimmed him with his teeth. The beast reared up again and this time jaws nashing plunged it's rotting teeth into Albus's flesh...

_is he okay_

can he hear us

I think he's waking up

Albus awoke in st mungos hospital for magical maladies with a headache. A massive headache!

"Where am i" Albus croaked up to the woozy image of his mother Ginevra Weasley, as she came in and out of focus. "the hospital, sweetheart" replied a concerned and tearful Ginny. "my side hurts". "yeah, that's where it bit you, your gonna have a really cool scar" James Potter, Al's older brother gushed, Ginny looked reproachfully at her elder son and sat down next to Albus. Her husband began to silently cry by the window as he heard his wife explain why their sons life will never be the same again.

_3 years later_

scorpius was excited, he would finally be going to Hogwarts it was everything he had always been waiting for, the chance to escape his overprotective mother and cold and bitter father, this was his chance he was finally gonna be in control of his own life, and he wouldn't have to sit around the mannor all day putting on the ridiculous Malfoy heirs and graces. He whistled as he hauled his already packed trunk down the stairs to await his (at this present moment in time) still asleep parents, as it was still dark outside and they didn't need to be at the station untill half ten, their over-eager son would have a while to wait.

_Meanwhile in the potter household_

"James, you get back here and you mop up this spilled milk"  
"James do as your mother says and Lily stop crying, i know you want to go to Hogwarts but you'll have to wait a few more years and ALBUS wake up already we're going to be late" Harry Potter was stressed. He sighed a huge sigh as his wife came and put her arms around him, "breathe" she soothed, "Hermione and Ron'll be here any minuite to pick them up, and then we'll have the house to ourselves", Harry Potter grinned, "yeah if Ron doesn't kill them with his driving" Ginny Weasley smiled up nat her husband, although she new he was secretly sad at loosing another son for the vast majority of the year! He was especially protective of Albus and his... condition. Of course Minerva had set up all the neccessary requirements with a smile on her face she new her son husband was worried about his son; truthfully she was just as scared as he but she had to be his rock, At least for now anyway!


End file.
